Truth or Dare (Rewrite)
by MiErcIApple
Summary: Yeah title says it all
1. Chapter 1

FNAF TRUTH OR DARE!

Hey Vixey here and this is my truth or dare story or whatever you call it so the characters in the story are *drumroll playing with spotlight and after drumroll a song will play according to the characters and spotlight will show on the characters*...

"Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, Foxy the Pirate and Golden Freddy!" Vixey said.

*Five Nights at Freddy's by TheLivingTombstone playing*

"Hi!" said Freddy.

"Hey." said Chica.

"Bruh!" said Bonnie.

" Yargh!" said Foxy.

" Hehehehehehe!" said Goldie.

" Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, BB and Marionette!" said Vixey.

*Survive the Night by MandoPony playing*

" Greetings." Said Toy Freddy.

" Hey!" said Toy Chica.

"Hi." Said Toy Bonnie.

"Hi everyone." said Mangle waving to the crowd.

" Hello!" said the oh, so annoying BB.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Marionette.

"Springtrap and the Phantoms!" said Vixey.

*Salvaged by NateWantstoBattle playing*

" 'Sup bros! " said Springtrap the Phantoms are waving their hands.

" The Nightmares! " said again Vixey.

* This Is The End by NateWantstoBattle playing *

The Nightmares are just grinning, crossing their arms and putting on shades to look cool.

" And Last but not least the Night guards! " said Vixey

* No More by NateWantstoBattle playing*

"I only joined this because I want to see the humiliating dares only. " said Mike.

"Meh." Said Jeremy.

"Me too." Said Mark.

" That's it for now folks!"

And please people PM me for truths or dares! I honestly like all your truth or dares but please PM ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I got truths and dares and it's from my fave author Animal Lover6848 so sorry agarfinkel and I support ChicaxBonnie, FoxyxMangle and Toy BonniexToy Chica shippings.

 **Animal Lover6848**

 **Ok so I love these things so...DARES FIRST 3!**  
 **I dare EVERYONE to kiss their crush...ON THE LIPS (or snout or beak or whatever it is)!**  
 **I dare some one to steal Marionette's music box, you can pick who it is.**  
 **I dare Foxy to pretend he is a cute little puppy dog.**  
 **I dare Bonnie to try and jump scare Freddy.**  
 **I dare Toy Bonnie to pretend he's a girl.**

 **Jeremy, I dare you to tell the Marionette that the music box broke.**

 **NOW FOR TRUTHS!**  
 **Marionette, why do you like your music so much?**  
 **Freddy, does your nose only squeak on the poster?**  
 **Bonnie, what was it like to lose your face in the second game?**  
 **Mangle, do you hate the children for mangling you or do you like children?**  
 **Who did the bite of '87? You don't have to tell me if it's classified.**

 **To all security guards, who is your favorite animatronic?**

 **Well that's all for now! I shall return! 3**

"Ooooooooh! I'm gonna like this one." said Vixey.

"Grrrrrr, I'm gonna hate this." said Bonnie then he kisses Chica while Chica kisses back and they blushed really hard

"I'm gonna regret joinin' this piece of crap." cursed Foxy and then he kisses Mangle immediately then they part and turns around away because of embarrassment.

"Meh." said Toy Chica then she kissed Toy Bonnie then turns around because of the embarrassment and look at Toy Bonnie he looks dizzy like he just got of the roller coaster while blushing.

"Well we don't have crushes." everyone else said "There's not enough girls in this pizzeria." "And we're too young to kiss or have crushes." says Phantom BB and BB.

"Ok Toy Bonnie, Animal Lover6848 dares you to act like a girl." said Vixey.

"Grrrr, a lot of people dares me to act like a girl." said Toy Bonnie.

"Com'on Toy Bonnie or else I'll make you. Oh, wait the author will." said Vixey.

"Ok, stop breaking the fourth wall Vixey." said the author **"** Ok, I'll stop." replied Vixey.

"Alright I'll do it." said Toy Bonnie then he clears his throat and then says in a girl voice "Hey, everybody I'm Toy Bonnie. I'm a girl hahahahaha! I just love wearing make-up, wear dresses and wearing high-heeled shoes." then he coughs "Now you happy?"

" Yes. Yes I am. She said 'I dare someone to steal Marionette' music box.' I think I know." then Vixey glances at BB, walks to BB and kneels to his eye level "Hey, BB Marionette's music box has batteries in it so you go and get it." said Vixey. An then BB's eyes widen when heard the word "batteries" and then steels the music box Marionette chasing him with him laughing like there's no tomorrow with his head spinning. Until he crashed into a wall, Marionette took the music box annoyingly, then floats away.

"Ha! I just took a video of it I'm gonna send this to everyone." said Vixey while she sends the video to everyone's phones. Then BB saw the video in his phone and said "Aw really?! I look like that? ERASE, ERASE, ERASE!" and then BB tries to erase the video from his phone while everyone else laughed at his response to that video. "Okay, Animal Lover6848 dares Foxy to pretend he is a cute little puppy dog." said Vixey.

"Really, Animal Lover? That's not even animal loving. Uh no choice." said Foxy then he walks with his hand and feet doing kawaii eyes that killed the author but came back from the dead, wagging his tail and begged at Mangle to scratch him "DONE!"

"Animal Lover6848 dares Bonnie to try and jump-scare Freddy." said Vixey.

"Ooh, I like this one." says Bonnie and he puts on a mischievous grin the walks behind Freddy pokes him on the shoulder, Freddy turns his head to where Bonnie poked him, then faces front only to get jump-scared by Bonnie and screaming wildly while Bonnie was laughing on the floor.

We all laughed at that prank.

"Ok time for truths she says 'Marionette, why do you like your music so much?'.

"I actually don't know myself either." says Marionette.

"She asks 'Freddy, does your nose only squeak on the poster?'." says Vixey

"Um, it always squeaks on my nose, Toy Freddy's, the poster in FNAF 2 and the poster in FNAF 3." said Freddy "Hey Freddy!" said Bonnie then Freddy turns around only to meet Bonnie's finger on his nose "Bonnie stop it."

"She asks Bonnie 'Bonnie, what's it like to lose your face in FNAF 2?'." says Vixey"It was horrible. They took away my face. They took away my arm. My replacement is blue and he's got the latest tech too. The chicken and the bear even the fox doesn't go through what I had to bear." said Bonnie.

"She asks 'Mangle, do you hate the children for mangling you or do you like children.'." said Vixey "Actually, I forgive the children that mangled me."

"One last question 'Who did the bite of '87? You don't have to tell me if it's classified.' HEY AUTHOR!" shouted Vixey "WHAT!?" says the author annoyingly "Can you please summon the original Fredbear and Spring Bonnie?" "Alright! I may be 11 years old but I still get very frickin' cranky! And stop breaking the fourth wall **!"** "Alright geez. Break Time!"

And then the original Fredbear and Spring Bonnie appeared.

"Uh, my head is spinning." says Fredbear."I know right. Hey I think I saw myself right over there and I got a huge permanent smile all over my f-f-f-face and I'm all ripped up. No, I'm just imagining it." said Spring Bonnie."Mmmm, nope, I pretty much saw him, and is that me with huge sharp teeth and c-c-claws?" asked Fredbear "Yep, pretty much." replied Spring Bonnie

"Hey, Fred its us." said Springtrap "Yes, yes it is." says Nightmare Fredbear "That's you?" says the oh, so adorable, Plushtrap who is on Springtrap's shoulders "Well Springtrap's Spring Bonnie while I am just a nightmare version of Fredbear. Goldie's the original Fredbear." replied Nightmare Fredbear "What about me?" Goldie just appeared out of nowhere scaring the hell out of them "Please stop popping out like that." said Springtrap "Sorry. Now back to my question, what about me?" said Goldie then Springtrap just turned Goldie's head to the direction of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie "Ooooooh." said Goldie, then they began to walk towards their past selves with Plushtrap.

"Oh." started Spring Bonnie "My." continued Fredbear "God." they said together "Hello, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear." said Springtrap "Hi." said Spring Bonnie quietly while Fredbear just waved nervously "You must be pretty surprised your meeting yourselves are you?" asked Springtrap. The two 'bots in question nodded their heads slowly, dropping their jaws to the ground. "Yeah, that's what we thought. I just haunt a kid in his/her nightmares." said Nightmare Fredbear "While I give two extra hours when a kid wins my mini-game." said Plushtrap "While I'm the future you, Fredbear. I give the night guard hallucinations." said Goldie "And I'm the future you, Spring Bonnie. I'm used as a horror attraction and a long time ago a child murderer hid in me and you know bye-bye daylight." said Springtrap "WHAT?!" shouted Spring Bonnie "Yeah, please don't ask us about it we don't like talking about that event." pleaded Springtrap.

"Alright break time's over! Oh, Hi Spring Bonnie and Fredbear." greeted Vixey.

" Yeah, Hi." said Spring Bonnie "Can you tell us why we're here?" asked Fredbear "You're summoned by the author writing this story who is writing it right now." replied Vixey "That makes sense to me." said Fredbear.

"Ok Animal Lover8648 asked 'Who did the bite of '87? You don't have to tell me if it's classified.' All the players playing FNAF 4 already knew about it." said Vixey

"Yeah, that was me. I did it." said Fredbear.

"Ok I forgot a dare for Jeremy and she dares you to 'Jeremy, I dare you to tell the Marionette that the music box broke."said Vixey.

"Uh, why is it always me." complained Jeremy he goes to Marionette "Hey Mari the music box b-b-b-broke." "WHAT!?" shouted Marionette.

"And truth for all night guards 'Who's your favorite animatronic?"

"No one." said Mark.

"Foxy, honestly." said Mike.

"None." dully said Jeremy

"That's it for now. BYE!"

I don't own the Fnaf gangs and the name "Mark" is from Da-Tenshi Setsuna. And please PM me GOD DAMMIT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone Vixey here and truths or dares from a person named FNaF132.

 **Hi~! I just want to ask, do you accept OC, if not then its okay.**  
 **Dares-**  
 **Freddy: Kiss whoever your want! And... Marry her!(call me crazy, if you do then *grabs a bazooka* This is Fazbear!*shoots him***  
 **Springtrap: Hi~! Your my favorite animatronic! Everyone else, meh. Anyway, meet my OC her name is Trapper and she's a girl and fixed version of you (she also has a prettier body than Toy Chica) I dare you to kiss. She has a crush on you.**  
 **Bonnie: Kill the ones you hate the most with a bazooka!**  
 **Chica: Same dare as Bonnie.**  
 **Mike: I hope you die in a fire! (He dies in a fire)**  
 **That is all! See ya later! XD**

" I wish I could kiss someone." says Freddy with his ears droping.

" **Hey Freddy, I want you to meet Fredrika Fazbear. One of my OCs in " One War at Freddy's."** the author said.

"Oh... My... GOD!" said Freddy with his eyes popping out.

"Hey Freddy." said Fredrika then Freddy grabs Fredrika " Sorry for doing this but-" then Freddy kisses Fredrika and Fredrika parts from Freddy.

"I knew we'll be a perfect couple." said Fredrika.

" I wish I'd marry you but, we're animatronics we can't marry." said Freddy .

" **Actually you can." Then the author snaps her fingers and the two animatronics turn human "** Now... Miss Frazbear will you marry me?" asks Freddy "Of course yes!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" goes everyone else.

" **Now go make-out somewhere else you lovebirds and come and visit us soon." says the author .**

 **"** Sure." And they walk out of sight .

"Freddy is not available to truth or dare right now so sorry! And yes I do accept OCs FNaF132." says the author and then Trapper appeared.

"Oh...My... God she is so hot." said Springtrap .

"Hello S-S-Springtrap." said Trapper .

"H-h-hi." stuttered Springtrap "So shall we." Yes, we should. Hey author make us humans please." then Springtrap took Trapper's hand .

" **I think I'm gonna barf from those kissing scenes remember people I'm still 11!" then the author turns around and snaps her fingers and then they kissed then Springtrap said "** Yeah let's go somewhere more private." "Yeah" says Trapper and then they walk away.

" **Springtrap is now not available to truth or dare." said the author.**

 **"** Ok, now for my dare."said Bonnie and puts on sunglasses and gets a bazooka .

"Oh no." said Toy Bonnie when he's starting to run away.

"Get back here so I can blow you to pieces!" yelled Bonnie.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" shouted Toy Bonnie for he ran for his robotic life.

"Hey don't get all the fun." Said Chica while she puts on sunglasses and gets a bazooka.

"Oh my gosh!" panicked Toy Chica for she also ran for her robotic life.

"Get back here!" yelled Chica

Then Bonnie and Chica chased their Toy counterparts and blew them to pieces then the author brought them back.

"Why do I need to die in a fire?" asked Mike.

The others just shrugged.

"See you all soon!"

 **A/N: Remember the Phantoms and Nightmares are in here too so don't forget them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Vixey here or Marci on my profile just. I'm just gonna put this doohickey thing alright? And I'm doing a song or two in a video version.**

"Anything yet Vi?" asked Bonnie with his end resting on his arms feeling sleepy.

"Nope." said the yawning Vixey.

"Let's just try to do something alright?" suggested Goldie with him trying to bite his microphone for no reason (lol).

"That kinda reminds me." said Vixey walking to a stage "Everyone please welcome the Withered Gang."

*Five More Nights by JT Machinima playing. Don't judge because this is the only song I know ,ble*

"Yo." said Withered Freddy.

"Ha eryody." said the poor Withered Chica.

"Aye." said Withered Foxy.

Withered Bonnie just waved.

"Hey." said Withered Golden Freddy.

"And please welcome the one and only Phone Guy!" said Vixey.

*Not Here All Night by DA Games playing*

Then a guy with a phone for a head walked in.

"Hello." said the one and only Phone Guy.

Then Goldie stopped biting his microphone and said "Hey, I thought we killed you in the first game."

"I don't know? But, hey I'm alive." replied Phone Guy.

"Can we just skip the dialogue and on with the song?" said Vixey

"Okay."

*music playing*

Withered Freddy:

Hi kids!

Do you like violence?

Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it?

Got an appetite? Grab a couple slices

Mom and dad lied when they told you I was lifeless

What's this, someone in the main office?

Hanging out after hours? How obnoxious

Watching us on his monitor, preposterous

Time to wake the others now we'll show him who the boss is

Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper

When I see a face like yours, I remember

Make it through the night and I'll bet they'll give you tenure

Then you can be part of Freddy's family forever

Most of us got a major upgrade

So I hope you don't hate staying up late

If you're scared, give your resume an update

Cause unless you quit, you'll still be making minimum wage

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica:

When I come to life, you've got no place to hide

Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side

You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights

Stick around, don't be shy

We're your friends, we'll show you why

Withered Freddy:

Beware Mangle,

He'll leave your brains scrambled

You could say he's got a couple wires tangled

He likes surprising you from a higher angle

Keep an eye above ya,

Cause it's where he likes to dangle

We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie

You can bring balloons, boy, time to throw the party

Put your mask on, cause now the fun is starting

Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling Foxy

Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of

If you got doors, now you oughta lock 'em up

Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em

Keep the music playing or we're gonna have a problem.

But don't relax once you have us distracted

We move around as sporadic as mechanical crackheads

We think on our own,

No strings attached

If you don't believe that, ask the Marionette

Marionette:

Did you listen to the vision you saw?

As the clock keeps ticking, we'll be givin' you more

Do you remember the original four?

Withered Freddy:

Take a look at us now, cause our condition is poor

Withered Bonnie:

We were left to decay

In this dark, troubled place

Too late to run away

Withered Freddy:

Just don't run out of double As

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica:

When I come to life, you've got no place to hide

Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side

You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights

Stick around, don't be shy

Just don't listen to the phone guy

Phone Guy:

Hello, hello?

Wow, you made it this far!

Honestly, didn't think you'd really ever get far

Ha-ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear,

This is just the beginning of a thrilling career

Now, the animatronics are known to bug out

Jeremy:

Isn't that enough reason to get f*** out?!

Listen up, guy, this gig ain't for me

Withered Freddy:

But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave

You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities

But accidents will happen when you've got a lot of teeth

If you got a birthday, let's make it bright

It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite

We wait all night for the day to begin

With a special surprise that we save for the end

If you don't already know how we like to make friends

Then we'll show you now and you're gonna fit right in

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica:

When I come to life, you've got no place to hide

Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side

You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights

Stick around, don't be shy

We're your friends, we'll show you why

Join us and die

*music stops*

"That's one of the best rap I have ever heard." said Goldie.

"We do not own "Five More Nights" it belongs to JT Machinima." said Vixey while pushing on a button to start the music.

The Phantoms and Springtrap heard the music and went to their places.

*music starts*

Springtrap:

Ha-ha-ha-ha!

It's time, my friends

To rise, again!

Phantoms:

Your first night on the job

Not sure you wanna punch in

Because once you're on the clock

You know I'm up to something

I'm sure you heard disturbing rumors

How things in the night go bumpin'

30 years have passed and it's amazing

Springtrap:

That I still continue to function

Springtrap and Phantoms:

Those first five nights were such a bore

Just wait for what I've got in store

Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors

Springtrap:

Am I machine or something more?

There must be more to my rotten core

Than a walking talking robotic corpse

Better check the time, that's what clock is for

You never should've picked this job, of course

Look at the bright side, you will not get bored

You're the next victim that I'm coming for

It won't cost your job, but it'll cost you more

Tomorrow they'll wipe your guts off the floor

Phantom Freddy:

You spent so many nights, but here's another five

You'll come to realize evil doesn't die

Phantom Foxy:

I know you're frightened by

The thought of what's inside

Phantom Freddy and Phantom Foxy:

Hiding behind my lifeless eyes

Phantom Chica:

Enjoy these five long nights

Phantom Mangle:

Kick back and grab a slice

Phantom BB:

If you get killed on the job

We will not cover you're loss

So while you're here, try not to die

Phantoms:

Fazbear's Fright, it's the horror attraction

All systems go and I'm ready for action

This is our brand new show

And you're sitting in the front row

Five nights never went by so slow

Springtrap:

Power core is activated

It's potent evil that you've awakened

Every sin I've committed reflects in my death

Left to decay, can you smell me yet?

Take great care of the air supply

Beware nightmares, they come to life

Don't let your cameras go offline dude

You'd better find me before I find you

Toy Freddy:

You'll wish you were never hired

Toy Bonnie:

It's a long shift but you won't get tired

Toy Freddy:

After tonight you just might retire

Toy Bonnie:

Then try to find a simple 9-5 or

Springtrap:

Anything that's not an overnight survivor

Toy Bonnie:

Last thing on your mind is getting fired

Springtrap:

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust

You're gonna burn with the rest of us

Toy Freddy:

You spent so many nights, but here's another five

Toy Bonnie:

You'll come to realize evil doesn't die

Toy Freddy

I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside

Springtrap:

Hiding behind my lifeless eyes

Toy Chica:

Enjoy these five long nights

Cupcake:

Kick back and grab a slice

Phantom Marionette:

If you get killed on the job

We will not cover you're loss

So while you're here, try not to die

Phantoms:

Six o'clock is right around the bend

Five Nights at Freddy's coming to an end

Phantoms and Springtrap:

Let's reminisce all the time that we spent

Why would you quit

When you can relive it again and again?

Mark:

ARRGGHH!

Is this job even worth a damn?!

After tonight, I might not work again!

It's a brand new gig, I gotta learn again

Springtrap? Who's that? Never heard of him!

Tell me: what the hell is a Purple Man?!

I'm dripping sweat, turn up the fan I hate this place, we should burn it, man

Or maybe a raise?

Cuz I think I've earned it, man!

Phantom and Springtrap:

You didn't know what you were getting into

You're never alone because I'm in here with you

Your audio having an issue

I'm a killing machine, now I'm coming to get you

Springtrap:

The situation is as bad as can be

Don't ask my name, 'cuz you know that it's me

Nightmare Fredbear:

You spent so many nights, but here's another five

Springtrap:

You'll come to realize evil doesn't die

Nightmare Fredbear

I know you're frightened by

Springtrap:

The thought of what's inside

Springtrap and Nightmare Fredbear:

Hiding behind my lifeless eyes

Plushtrap:

Enjoy these five long nights

Plush Fredbear:

Kick back and grab a slice

Spring Bonnie:

If you get killed on the job

Fredbear:

We will not cover you're loss

Spring Bonnie and Fredbear:

So while you're here,

Springtrap and Nightmare Fredbear:

Try not to die

*music stops*

"Well this is the end. BYE DUDES AND DUDETS!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I have TODs ready with OCs and I will thank the girl who gave them to me.**

 **Moxy the Pirate Fox**

 **dares  
Goldie: kiss the closest person next to you  
Bonnie: eat a carrot  
Chica: eat chicken  
freddy: burn yourself alive  
foxy: wear a pink dress or a blue thong and blue bra  
mangle: play on the monkey bars  
marion:will you dance with me?  
toy chica: also eat chicken  
toy bonnie: follow me any where  
toy freddy: stair at Jeremy and then yell "YOUR ONE OF THEM!" and then walk away  
mike: i take your new hat  
Jeremy: play with mangle  
BB: have a cookie  
marion again: take these twin girls, aka melody and doll, melody sings to you, and doll dances  
spring trap: can i speak to Vincent  
night mare fred bear:you're cute  
fredbear: actually it was the bite of '83 you caused, i caused the bite  
THAT IS ALL... SEE YOU NEXT TIME... BYE BYE!  
markiplier: thats my line**

"Alright! I knew that we're gonna have a new member of the family." shouted Vixey.

"Hey, Vixey. The stage." said Marci.

"Oh yeah, right. Everyone, please welcome, uh." started Vixey.

Cue to Marci face-palming and handing the paper to Vixey.

"Uh, okay please welcome, Moxy!" said again Vixey.

And out of the curtains Moxy appeared.

"Yes! I am really here with my sister." Moxy said as she approaches Vixey "HEY SIS! IT'S SO GREAT TO BE WITH YA!"

"He he, riiiiiiight."said Vixey awkwardly with hands in front of her.

"Alright, on with the dares." says Marci getting her camera ready.

"Wait, what does the dare say?" asked Goldie.

"It says "Goldie: kiss the closest person next to you." replied Marci.

Goldie stood up straight shockingly and glances to his side. He saw that person was… …... Mike.

"What are you looking at?" asked Mike.

Vixey showed him Goldie's dare.

"Oooooooh noooooo." said Mike he tried to run away but too late, Goldie grabbed him.

"I'm sorry. But don't think that I'm gay." whispered Goldie.

Goldie k-k-k-kissed him. (Guys I don't like guy to guy shippings but I still enjoy it)

"Oooooooh, Goldie is a gay! Goldie is a gay!" said Marci in a sing-song voice.

Goldie just taped Marci's mouth shut.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" muffled Marci.

"That's what you get for doing it." said Goldie.

Marci just got the tape off.

"Ok, next dare "Bonnie: eat a carrot." said Vixey.

"Yes! I was hungry for carrots, this whole time." said Bonnie.

"Alright, here." said Marci while giving him a carrot.

"Next dare and it is for Chica "Chica: eat chicken." said Vixey.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Chica.

"C'mon Chica." said Marci while giving her the chicken.

"I hate doing this." said Chica starting to eat the chicken.

"Ok, next dare." and instead of Vixey saying that JJ said it.

"Uuuuh, it's for Freddy. Let's just skip it." said Vixey.

"Aaaw, I wanna say "I hope you die in a fire." said Mike.

"Well, I be preparin' for meself." said Foxy while putting on a pink dress.

"OH MY GAHAHAHAAAD!" said Marci "I'll be posting this on FB."

"I feel no shame." said Foxy.

"Next dare is for Mangle "Mangle: play on the monkey bars." said JJ.

"Alright." said Mangle. She went to the nearest playground and play at the monkeybars.

"Next dare is for Mari "Marion: will you dance with me?" said JJ.

"I don't dance, sorry." said Mari.

"So next is for Toy Chica "toy chica: also eat chicken." said JJ.

"Doesn't matter to me." said Toy Chica.

"Next is for Toy Bonnie "toy bonnie: follow me any where." said BB.

"Alright." said Toy Bonnie. He just followed Moxy everywhere.

"Toy Freddy "toy freddy: stair at Jeremy and yell "YOUR ONE OF THEM!" and walk away." said BB.

Toy Freddy walked up to Jeremy stared at him and he yelled "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM." and he walked away.

Jeremy just stared at the others and said "I'm one of what!?"

The others just shrugged.

"This one is for Mike "mike: I take your new hat." said BB.

"My hat? Wha-" said Mike rubbing his head realizing that Moxy took his hat.

"MOXY!"

"Jeremy: play with mangle." said BB.

Jeremy is already playing with Mangle.

"BB: have a cookie." YAY!" said/shouted BB eating a cookie.

"marion again: take these twin girls, aka melody and doll, melody sings to you, and doll dances." said JJ.

Mari is really quite surprised with the two of them (He's feeling awkward around them.)

"Spring it's for you! Oh wait He isn't here. "spring trap: can I speak to Vincent?" said JJ.

"Vixey the stage." said Marci chewing on a cookie.

"Right. Ahem, everyone please welcome the most hated, toast loving Vincent." said Vixey.

"I NEVER AGREEDT TO BE IN THIS BULLSH*T" shouted Vincent.

"Please Vincent. Language." said Mari.

"Nightmare Fredbear it's for you and it says that you look cut!" shouted JJ/BB/Vixey.

"Thank you Moxy!" shouted N/M Fredbear.

" Hey FredBear it's for you!"fredbear: actually it was the bite of '83 you caused, i caused the bite." said JJ.

"Whaaaaaaaat?*In a Mordecai "whaaaaaat" voice*" said FredBear.

"Well that's it for now folks. BYE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, Merry Christmas! Back with another chapter and will thank the guy who sent them to me.**

 **dragonspinner35**

 **Truths  
Golden Freddy : why do you sit when you do your jumpscare PS your my favorite  
Bonnie: what happened to your eyebrows  
Chica: why do you make your so much noise while in the kitchen  
Toy Freddy : some people say your a chipmunk is this true  
Dares  
Bonnie: as a response to my question shave off mikes eyebrows while he sleeps and when he wakes up say now you know how I feel  
Chica: make a spicy pizza and feed it to Jeremy  
Jeremy: try and drive a car from the back seat  
Toy bonnie : do the limbo while balancing a glass of water on your head**

"Well that's quite short." said Shab.

"I know right." replied Shaf.

"At least we got some TODs right?" said Marci.

"Uh huh." said Vixey.

"Thank you, I sit when I do my jump scare, because my CREATOR DIDN'T BOTHER TO PUT AN ENDO INSIDE ME!" said/shouted Goldie.

"Calm down, Goldie. And stop breaking the 4th wall." said Freddy. Wait what!?

"Thanks, brother….Wait what!?" said/shouted again Goldie.

Everyone rushed to see Freddy. While Freddy was bombarded with questions. Marci, JJ. Goldie, Shab, Shaf, Nightmare, the other nightmares, the phantoms, Vixey, Mark, Jeremy and Mike took their distances.

"All of you CALM DOWN!" said/shouted Marci.

Everyone just stopped and calmed down from their looks of a cartoonish cloud fight of their own (Which is weird).

"Now that Freddy's here, HOW YA DOIN'!" said/shouted Marci.

"Good. Good. Me and Fredrika just wanted to visit you." said Freddy.

"Speaking of Fredrika, where is she?" asked BB.

"Who's Fredrika?" asked JJ/Shab/Shaf.

"Oh yeah, you three weren't here last time. She is the wife of Freddy." answered Vixey.

"Oh, she is?" asked Shab.

Vixey nodded.

"Well congratulations Freddy." said again Shab.

"Thank you. And here she comes." said Freddy.

Cue to Fredrika walking through the front door.

"Hey guys." said Fredrika.

"Hi Fredrika!" shouted Vixey.

They hugged of course.

"How ya' doin'?" asked Vixey.

"I'm fine, just hanging around with my sweet teddy bear." she and Freddy did a short kiss.

"Alright back to the TODs and this one is for Bonnie "Bonnie: what happened to your eyebrows?" said Marci.

"I don't have eyebrows since the day I was created and I remained as the only animatronic without eyebrows." said Bonnie in a dramatic way.

"Next is for Chica "Chica: why do you make your so much noise in the kitchen." said JJ.

"It's because I'm clumsy sometimes." said Chica.

"You're always clumsy." said Phantom Chica.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Guys stop it!" said Vixey.

Then they just stared at each other for a while then they stopped.

"Next is for Toy Freddy "Toy Freddy: others say you're a chipmunk is this true?" said BB.

"I am not a chipmunk. Why do they think that I'm a chipmunk?" asked Toy Freddy.

No response and a cricket chirp is almost audible.

"Alright time for the dares this one is for Bonnie "Bonnie: as a response to my question shave off mikes eyebrows and while he sleeps and when he wakes up you say now you know how I feel." said JJ.

"That be a really lon' dare." said Foxy.

"Don't care. Good for me that Mike's asleep right now." said Bonnie. He tip-toed towards Mike, shaves off, Mike wakes up and Bonnie says "Now you know how I feel." after that he walks off and after a few moments he laughed like a lunatic.

"What did I do?" asked Mike.

The others just shrugged.

"Next is for Chica "Chica: make a spicy pizza and feed it to Jeremy." said Phantom BB.

"Oooh! I'm gonna make my specialty Jalapeno Spiced Pizza! And feed it to Jeremy." said Chica.

A few moments later Chica was done in making the pizza. Then she fed it to Jeremy and he ran around the pizzeria with fire in his mouth. Until the fire department arrived the Fire Crew are Toy Bonnie, Phantom Freddy and the OC Savion. They grabbed the hose and sprayed it towards Jeremy. The fire in his mouth is gone, but he is soaking wet. Everyone laughed at the wet Jeremy.

"Ok next dare is for Jeremy "Jeremy: try to drive a car in the back seat." said Nightmare.

The next thing they knew is that Jeremy tried to drive the car from the back seat like Nicole did from the episode "Dodj or Daar".

"Next dare is for Toy Bonnie "Toy Bonnie: do the limbo while balancing a glass of water on your head." said Savion.

"Oh yeah! I'm a king in doing a limbo!" said Toy Bonnie.

He really is a king in doing the limbo. He is really good in balancing a glass of water on his head, but he isn't good in doing both at the same time. He glitched a few times and he short circuited. Until Marci brought him back to life.

"Well, that's it no more." said Vixey.

"Send some more TODs via PM." said BB.

"BYE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, Marci here and I am gonna delete the A/Ns in this story because it is annoying and I am still working on all of your TODs. Since there are ridiculously lots of them. So before I go here are the OCs you guys sent to me and they want to say something:

"Hey, dragonspinner35. I miss you so much! But I'm having fun with the others and also Phantom Mangle and I are dating now. I will see you next time!"

-Savion

"Hi, DJ Kamza! I like it here, me Toy Bonnie and BB are best buds now! We have the same level of mischievousness. Also Springtrap and I are hanging out with the Freddies frequently but it's a bummer Freddy is not here :(. Anyway I'll see you soon!"

-Cybie

"It's me! Sarcus Draker! I just moved in the pizzaria and Nightmare and I became best buds! I'm gonna miss you, SK! Bye!"

-Sarcus Draker

"Hi! It's your old pal Moxy! I'm having so much fun with Vixey here! It's been so long since I last saw you. But I always remember you! Good-bye!"

-Moxy

"Hi, FNaF132! Me and Springs are still dating but I miss you so f*cking much! I'm not sure if you still remember me but i still remember you! I'll see you when you come back!"

-Trapper

Yup, that's all of them all right. So I'll see you in the next chapter. Buh-bye!

Mark: Hey that's my line

Don't care.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. Marci here and I'm back! I miss writing this. Today the dares are from Icy, the author of Springlocked Nightmare, one of my favorite stories. Anyway…. Onward! To the place where we do TODs! Oh, and btw the night guards have been replaced with the Rebornica night guards with Fritz and Chris. Except Mark, of course**

 **Icy's TODs:**

 **Truths:**

 **JJ- how old are you and BB?**

 **Springtrap- what do you do if I said you were my senpai (btw I'm a girl)**

 **Jeremy- what do you think about the animatronics?**

 **Goldie- can I have a hug?**

 **Dares:**

 **Phantoms- beat up Fritz (if he's not there then beat up mike)**

 **Toy Freddy- do the Macarena!**

 **Springtrap- poke mike with a stick!**

"Aah, it's good to be back. And with an epic spell I casted, I'm 14 now." said Marci, stretching her arms upwards.

"Why would you cast a spell on yourself to make yourself older?" asked Vixey.

"To finally find a man for myself!"

"Answering the question. I'm 17 while, BB's 16." said JJ.

"Aw, great! You revealed our age, now everyone reading this chapter will think that you're the mature one." complained BB.

"Hey, stop breaking the fourth wall!" yelled Vixey.

"Oh yeah? Well, try being mature and don't laugh randomly for once."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

While everyone else was watching BB and JJ quarrel, nobody noticed that Freddy and Fredrika walked through the glass doors of the pizzeria.

"Ahem?" said Fredrika. Everyone stopped on what they were doing and go the shocked looks. Well for the animatronics they're the ones who got the shocked looks.

"We're back!" shouted Freddy.

"Yes! Freddy's back!" shouted Cybie the Bull.

"Fredrika!" shouted Vixey.

"Vixey!" shouted Fredrika.

They ran into each other's arms. Hugging a lot.

"I miss you so much girl."

"I know. I miss you, too."

"Freddy!" shouted Goldie.

"Goldie!" shouted Freddy. There is a lot of shouting in this story. Stop breaking the fourth wall, author.

"Glad to see ya again, Goldie."

"You too, little brother."

"Alright, now that everyone's here. Shall we proceed to more truths, hm?" asked Marci. Everyone agreed and moved on.

"Okay this one is for Springers over here "Springtrap- what would you do if I said if you were my senpai?" said RXQ aka Shab.

"I would back away from you and say "Sorry, but I already got a girl." Said Springtrap.

Nobody noticed that Vixey was going to the "Parts and Service" and screams-

"Springtrap's my senpai! Nobody will go in my way! Especially Trapper! I will have to kill to those who get in my way! Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHAHA!"

Oh, no! Vixey is gonna go yandere! I'll have to skip her for now, just to be safe.

"Okay, this one's for Jeremy "Jeremy- what do you think about the animatronics?" said BB.

"W-well they're actually p-pretty nice w-when you g-get to k-know them." says our beloved stuttering night guard, Jeremy.

"Heh, this one's for Goldie "Goldie- can I have a hug?" says Fredbear.

"Aaw, of course you can. I'm a giant stuffed golden bear!" said Goldie, giving Icy one giant bear hug.

"Wow you're right. You are a stuffed bear!" said Icy.

"Okay! Before we go to the dares let's take a break first." said Marci.

Everyone turns to a human and has gone to do the stuff they do. Cybie hanging out with Springtrap and the Freddies. Savion and Phantom Mangle sitting beside each other on the show stage. Sarcus and Nightmare talking. Chica, Toy Chica, Withered Chica, Phantom Chica and Nightmare Chica went to the kitchen to you know, cook some pizzas for everyone. Marci typing on her laptop. Vixey still at the "Parts and Service". Moxy, Trapper, JJ and Fredrika talking and wondering where the heck Vixey was. Foxy and Mangle kissing at Pirate's Cove. And BB and Phantom BB having a very interesting conversation.

"Dude, just tell her already!" said Phantom BB.

"I can't! What if she doesn't like me back?" said BB.

"I can tell she like's you. I looked in her WattPad account and saw like lots of "BB x reader" fics and her main favorite was "Hello?" by EpicSlenderMaster. She's totally crushing on you."

"What!? You looked into her WattPad account!?"

"Yup."

"Maybe I should tell her. After all the TODs are done, I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend."

"That's the spirit. You're lucky she casted a spell on herself to catch so she can catch some guys too."

"Hehe, yeah. I am lucky."

"Hey, guys." said Nightmare BB. Just popped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of BB and Phantom BB.

"Oh, hey Nightmare BB." said Phantom BB.

"So ,BB. I heard you wanna make Marci your girlfriend ,huh?" asked Nightmare BB changing into his human form.

"Yeah. Later when all of the TODs are done."

"Cool. Anyway I need to go before Marci realizes I'm gone. See ya later, 'gators." after that Nightmare BB vanishes.

"Heh, good luck to ya later, BB."

"Thanks, Phantom BB. I'm gonna need it." after BB said that, Phantom BB walks away.

BB walks away after that. Unaware that he was being watched by a certain plush bunny boy that heard the whole conversation. Plushtrap ran towards the four girls talking at the dining area and told them to meet him at the office. The girls arrived at the office and Plushtrap closed both doors so no one can interrupt.

"You four will not believe what I just heard!" said Plushtrap.

"What is it then?" asked Fredrika.

"Yeah, tell us." said JJ.

"What did you hear?" asked Trapper.

"What is it!? Tell us!" shouted Moxy.

"BB has a crush on Marci, and he wants to ask her to be his girlfriend later!"

"Woah."

"Yeah, woah."

"BB, has a crush on Marci?"

"OMG."

"Come on. We should be back by now."

"Okay, okay."

"You sure have a lot of energy in you."

They arrived back in the dining area, with Vixey, still nowhere to be found. They turned back to their animatronic forms and calmed down.

"Alright before we start on the dares, we have new guests arriving. Everyone say hello to the othe nightmares!" said Marci.

*Halloween at Freddy's by TryHardNinja*

And out came the other nightmares. Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare BB and Nightmarion!

"Yay! My sister is back!" shouted Nightmare Chica.

"Sissy! I'm so glad I could see you again." shouted Jack-O-Chica, while hugging her sister.

"Jack-O-Bro! You're back!" shouted Nightmare Bonnie giving him a brotherly hug.

"Heh, good to be back." said Jack-O-Bonnie also giving Nightmare Bonnie a brotherly hug.

"Nightmare Mangle! It's been so long since we last saw each other sister." said Nightmare Foxy.

"Yeah. But, it's good to be back with my brother." said Nightmare Mangle.

And bla, bla, bla, Nightmarion isn't related to Nightmare nor Nightmare Fredbear.

"Since you're here, let us now go the dares!" said Marci.

"Hey Phantoms, it's for you "Phantoms- go beat up Fritz." said JJ.

"Oh, no." said Fritz. His eyes widening as the Phantoms got ready to beat up the crap out of him.

"Noooooo!" shouted Fritz, as the ginger ran for his life.

"Yeeeeees!" shouted the Phantoms as they ran towards Fritz to beat him up.

"Alright. This one's for Toy Freddy "Toy Freddy- do the Macarena!" said Springtrap.

"No! I hate the Macarena." said Toy Freddy.

Fredrika switched on the music and Toy Fred danced the Macarena.

"Okay, lastly for Springtrap. Again." said RXQ.

"Oh, no. I'm not marrying you, I already got-"

"No! It's says "Springtrap- poke mike with a stick." said JJ.

"Oh."

Springtrap walked to Mike and poked him with a stick.

"Well, that's all we have for today! Next time it's DJ Kamza's TODs." said Marci.

"Hooray! It's over!" shouted Plushtrap.

Everyone went into their human versions to do whatever they want.

"Well, Phantom Mangle. It's time for our date." said Savion.

"Yes. Yes it is." said Phantom Mangle, as they walked out of the pizzeria.

BB walked towards Marci, with his heart beating rapidly.

"H-hey, Marci."

"Yeah?"

From a distance Nightmare BB, Phantom BB, Plushtrap, Moxy, Fredrika and JJ were watching BB and Marci talk.

"W-would you go out with me for a d-date?" said BB, blushing.

"Oh, um. Sure." said Marci, blushing slightly.

And they went out holding hands and blushing.

 **Yuss! I made myself go on a date with BB! He never gets any love in most fics, so I gave him a chance here. The next chapter will be the date for Marci and BB. So the TODs will have to wait. Will Marci say yes or no? Find out in the next chapter on! Truth or Dare (Rewrite)!**


	9. Sorry

Hey guys. Marci here and I'm SO sorry that I'm not updating the TOD series or Vixey's Past. I'm not feeling the FNAF vibe anymore. I realy really REALLY need to move on now so sorry. But at least I made you happy on the past chapters right? I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. So good-bye.


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT! NEW FIC COMING SOON

An 11 year old girl wearing a mix of Sans', Papyrus' and Ink's clothes bursts through a door where no one even knows that existed "GUESS WHO'S BACK IN THE FANDOM!? ME OF COURSE! HEY PEEPS! Ya glad that I'm back? I bet that ye are *wink*! So I'm absolute shipping trash now. Please don't ask because it could get very weird. Anyway back to the topic! I'm gonna continue the TOD series! *cue children chearing* BUT! It's gonna be in a different fic. AND! It's gonna crossover with Undertale since it's my current fandom. And there is some bad news as well... my school starts at JUNE 13 and I have a badminton tournament in JUNE 4 and 5. So chapters will go very slowly sa be warned. But it's good to be back!"


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT AGAIN!

Dudes and dudets! I'm gonna have this on WattPad so if you have WattPad my name is Marci Apple ComicBookFace


End file.
